Veracity of Minds
by Kittic
Summary: The war is over, Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her seventh year, will extra classes with Snape lead to more than she could have ever hoped. HGSS ADMM GWNL Please Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, merely the idea for this fanfic.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first ever Harry Potter fanfic. It is definitely a Hermione/Severus ship story, but i have sprinkled it with a couple of other ships, just to keep it moving. Its obviously not going to be compliant with the new book, but it should be HBP compliant. Well that's about it for the moment. Sit back and enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Sitting on the Hogwarts Express Hermione Granger reflected on what had been to put it mildly an eventful summer. The war was finally over, against all the odds Harry had defeated Voldermort, apparently spurred on by the death of Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and one of the greatest wizards in the world. Following the final battle the Order and several members of the DA had gathered at 12 Grimauld Place, now owned by Harry.

_**All were shocked except perhaps Hermione suspected Minerva McGonagall to see Albus Dumbledore and his supposed killer, one Potions master and converted **__**Deatheater, not to mention the man Hermione had adored for most of her teenage life, Severus Snape sitting beside the fireplace. The silence in the room was **__**tantamount to how great a shock it was as over twenty people stood open-mouthed staring at the men in front of them. Moody, the world's most infamous auror for **__**once placed both eyes on a single target.**_

_**"Albus...we...I mean...how...you can't...they were there...saw you fall...DEAD." The last word fell with an eerie softness in the silence.**_

_**"Ah Alastair never underestimate the power of planning. Now please allow me to make you all more comfortable."**_

_**Later Hermione guessed Dumbledore had earlier placed an enlargement charm on the drawing room, as with a flick of his wand twenty or so arm chairs landed softly around the room.**_

_**"Now let me begin. It was essential for both Severus' safety and indeed Harry's success that I appeared to be dead. Clearly that thought was legitimate. Voldermort **__**underestimated me and in turn Harry. Now Harry please allow me to tell you how proud I was of your victory over Tom Riddle. Another resounding victory for **__**Gryffindor against the great force of Slytherin. However it has come to my attention that without a skilled amount of Legilimency on the part of Miss Granger, neither **__**my "army" nor the Order could have reacted as fast." **_

_**Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye as he turned to smile at her. Hermione felt Snape visibly tense beside her and let down his guard allowing Hermione to delve into his thoughts. She was struck by the overwhelming feeling of shock, but something else intrigued. Was Snape proud of her achievement? A small smile slipped onto Hermione's face as Dumbledore continued.**_

_**"Now it is best to begin at the very beginning. It was a piece of very old magic which saved my life. Possibly the most important piece of magic the four founders of Hogwarts ever combined their skills to create. The spell cast on the school protected its headmaster or headmistress against a death at the hands of a member of staff. It did not however prevent a student from murdering his or her Head teacher. Thus I looked to Severus when I became aware of Voldermort and indeed Lucius Malfoy's plan to use Draco against me. It was essential a member of staff take his place. Few would find it hard to believe Severus had changed his loyalties and returned to Voldermort and so I encouraged him to a make a vow with Narcissa Malfoy to protect her son. Again this would please Voldermort, ensuring Severus' loyalty was not questioned. So it merely became essential to monitor Draco and wait. The event itself I am sure has been re-laid by those in attendance thousands of times."**_

_**"But Professor, the flames at your funeral?"**_

_**"Ah yes, Miss Granger for that, one can thank Fawkes. Now that I have dealt with that I have one more announcement. I wish to tell you all that Minerva and I are **__**engaged."**_

_**All faces in the room wore huge smiles at this announcement. Mrs Weasley practically shrieked with happiness. Hermione even witnessed the dungeon bat's lips curl slightly northward.**_

_**"Now for some dinner. I do believe Dobby has instructed several of the other Hogwarts house-elves to create quite a banquet in the kitchen. All stood and followed McGonagall and Dumbledore out the door. Hermione and Snape were last to stand.**_

_**"Miss Granger a word?"**_

_**"Professor?" Hermione was very conscious of his hand on her arm, which he swiftly removed.**_

_**"While I am intrigued and might I say shocked by your new skill, it would be advisable that you be careful as to whose mind into which you choose to delve."**_

_**"I'll keep that in mind Sir." Hermione answered returning his glare.**_

_**"Now Miss Granger, I think we should perhaps return to the gathering, we would not want to fall victim to the rumour mill."**_

_**"No Sir, although Professor can I say something first?"**_

_**"Go ahead."**_

_**"Professor I have never seen a Slytherin act so bravely and selfless." Hermione smiled at her Potions Master with renewed respect.**_

_**"Was that a compliment?" Snape questioned with a definite sparkle in his eyes. Hermione blushed. "I will take that as a yes." A small smirk grew on Snape's face. **__**"Now Miss Granger I must insist we return to the others." Then with a wave of billowing black robes, Snape swept out of the room.**_

A small smile was all Hermione could muster as her solace in the Head Girl's compartment was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." In strolled Harry and Ron closely followed by Ginny and Neville. Following several wolf-whistles directed at the plush surroundings her friends settled on the various seats around her.

"If this is what your travel compartment is like I can't wait to see your room." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione and the youngest Weasley had grown close over the last few months.

"Ah Dumbledore informed me it was rather exquisite and that man appreciates exquisite things did you see Professor McGonagall's ring? It sounds so strange talking of him as a living person again doesn't it."

"It does Hermione, if it hadn't been for Snape though we still would be talking about him in the past. He's certainly earned my respect."

Harry and Ron glared at Ginny. "He's the greasy git, I mean Ginny has he ever been nice to you?" Harry practically shouted at Ginny.

"Yeah Gin, has he ever said one kind word to you?"

"Oh you two are just pissed he didn't turnout to be the evil Deatheater you always thought he was."

"Never have you said a truer word Gin."

"Cheers Neville."

"I thought you hated Snape" Harry retorted with some venom.

"I never hated him, I was just scared of him. After all he did stop Belatrix Lestrange from killing my parents."

"Neville I never knew that." Hermione said, the shock clearly noticeable in her voice.

"Yeah." Neville muttered, slightly nervous when all the attention was attracted at him. The other two boys merely glared, silently sulking. They soon decided to leave, stalking out of the room.

"So?" Hermione turned to Neville and Ginny who had moved closer together once the other two had left. "When did you guys start going out?" Neville's cheeks flushed and Ginny blushed the same colour as her hair.

"That obvious, ay?" Ginny struggled to wipe the grin off her face.

"Well maybe not to those two idiots." She waved her hand towards the door.

"We've been going out since just after Harry's birthday." Neville smiled proudly at Hermione, while placing a protective arm around Ginny, who snuggled into him. Hermione felt a hint of jealousy, as her mind wandered to the man so completely unattainable, yet so completely desired by her heart.

"Well Congratulations."

"Thanks" They both replied happily. The train journey continued peacefully. Ginny and Neville soon left Hermione alone to her thoughts once more. She couldn't believe Snape had saved two other lives, again so selflessly. The man was certainly proving himself worthy of admiration recently.,Eventually Hermione gained her first view of Hogwarts. The castle shone above the Great Lake, its reflection shimmering on the lake's surface. Stepping off the train Hermione was shocked not to hear Hagrid calling, "Firs' years over 'ere...firs' years." Instead she heard a distinctive silky drawl. "First Years, immediately follow me."

Jostling among her fellow students, Hermione ended up standing directly in front of her potions master.

"Sir, where's Hagrid?"

"Miss Granger I do believe that is none of your business." Hermione however had gained her answer.

"Visiting Madame Maxime then." She smirked.

"Hermione Granger I have warned you . Although I must say you are very capable in the art. I was not even aware you were so rudely invading my mind." Snape said with a half sneer, half smile on his face.

"I apologise Sir," she replied with her most innocent smile.

"Miss Granger, another piece of advice, do not be shocked about the thestrals."

"How did you...?"

"I believe a couple of Occlumency lessons may be in order. My regrets about your grandmother. Now hurry along it would not be clever for the Head Girl to miss the Feast."

"Yes Sir."

Leaving the strangest conversation ever between herself and Snape, Hermione stepped onto one of the lantern-lit carriages. The thestrals slow and steady pace soothed Hermione as the carriage moved up the slope towards Hogwarts. It was a strange feeling travelling alone through the drive. The combination of loneliness and a happiness or contentment in herself gave Hermione even more to consider as she strolled up the steps and into the Entrance Hall. Head held high she walked purposefully through the doors of the Great Hall. Sitting down she was shocked to hear Dean and Seamus sitting close-by discussing what their final year would be like with McGonagall as Headmistress.

She turned to Ginny who was seated to her right and whispered, "Do they not know about Dumbledore?"

"It appears they know only the bare minimum, the Ministry nor the Prophet have confirmed he is returning to Hogwarts."

A hush fell over the Hall as the teachers entered, McGonagall carrying the Sorting Hat and followed nervously by the first years. The Sorting Hat was placed on the final first year's head almost a half hour later as James Zane was sorted into Hufflepuff. Dumbledore then stood up at the top of the Hall.

"I suspect it has shocked many of you to hear my demise was not how it seemed. But I assure you all, I am no ghost. This however is not the time for explanations, that time will come later, so enjoy your meal."

Dumbledore sat and the chatter began again. Hermione glanced up at the staff table, in doing so she caught Snape's and immediately became aware of his presence in her mind. She smirked to herself. Let's see how he deals with this? Recalling a rather x-rated encounter with Victor Krum in her Fourth Year, she maintained her fixed glare on Snape. He frowned slightly and dropped his gaze. Satisfied she had gained some sweet revenge, she set her focus on the Feast. Neither individual aware their encounter was being watched closely with some intrigue by the Headmaster. Who now also focussed his mind on the Feast. The Gryffindors finished their meal chatting about their summers, all avoiding mentioning the war. Clearly all were intent on ignoring the many losses that the summer had brought to all their lives.

Harry and Ron walked out of the Great hall with Hermione.

"Look 'Mione, we're sorry. We didn't mean to get so annoyed." Harry looked honestly apologetic as he hugged Hermione.

"Yeah, 'Mione I mean we shouldn't have taken our dislike of Snape out on you."

"Thanks boys, and don't worry about it. Sure he hates you too. I'll see you at breakfast. I have to go up to Dumbledore to get the password for my room."

"Night Hermione."

The boys headed up the Grand Staircase leaving Hermione alone again. Taking a step behind a tapestry Hermione walked up a smaller staircase to the Headmaster's Office. "Skiving Snackboxes" Hermione spoke and with her words the gargoyle turned. She stepped onto the moving stair and was soon standing at the door of Dumbledore's Office.

"Ah Miss Granger," a voice spoke from inside before Hermione could even knock. "Come on in." Opening the door Hermione stepped into the office. "I am sure you are keen to see your room, so I will not waste your time. Your room is located behind the portrait of the Unicorns and Centaur on the sixth floor. The password is "Fortuna". I am sure you will find everything to your liking. Professor Snape has had your fireplaces connected to the Floo Network and as Head Girl you are free to visit Hogsmeade at your discretion any weekend."

"Thank You, Professor." Hermione stifled a yawn with her hand. "Goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Hermione, now if you need anything Dobby has insisted you call him."

Having left the Headmaster's office Hermione walked directly to her room. Whispering "Fortuna" the portrait swung open and Hermione stepped into her room or rather her rooms. The sitting room was huge, complete with sofas, armchairs and even a dining table and seats. Crookshanks had settled on an armchair by the fireplace clearly enjoying his new surroundings. She chose to investigate further in the morning, now all she craved was sleep. Stepping into her bedroom Hermione was stunned by its beauty. The walls were decorated in a deep purple, while her new four poster double-bed was draped in black and purple silk. She undressed and slipped under the covers and was peacefully asleep within minutes. A smile lingering on her face even in sleep. Hermione Granger was finally back in her beloved Hogwarts.

**TBC**

**Please Review!!! You know you want to!!**


End file.
